The present invention relates to key interlock mechanisms for column automatic-transmission operating devices for motor vehicles, and more particularly, to a structural improvement in the key interlock mechanisms.
A column automatic-transmission operating device includes a shift lever device mounted to a steering column so as to perform shift operation of an automatic transmission. The operating device is provided with a key lock mechanism which prevents a steering wheel from being rotated through disengagement of a lock pin from a key cylinder after removal of an ignition key in the parking (P) position of a shift or hand lever.
Conventionally, according to one structure of the key interlock mechanism, a key lock lever of a key interlock part and a lock pin of a key lock unit are connected through a cable to allow interlocking motion. Specifically, as being mounted to the steering column at different sites distant from each other, the key lock lever and the key cylinder are linked through the cable. According to another structure of the key interlock mechanism, the key interlock part is directly coupled with the lock pin of the key lock unit without any cable.
With the structure wherein the key interlock part and the lock pin of the key lock unit are connected through the cable, however, an inconvenience occurs that there is a need to provide cable space in a motor vehicle and carry out stringing and adjusting of the cable during its assemblage to the motor vehicle. On the other hand, with the structure wherein the key interlock part is directly coupled with the lock pin of the key lock unit, the key lock lever is directly rotated by the shift lever. This produces problems that a material of the key lock lever is limited to a metal due to required greater rigidity thereof, and that key interlock is difficult to achieve due to variations in parts with regard to their connection therebetween.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide key interlock mechanisms for column automatic-transmission operating devices, which allow easy assemblage to motor vehicles and sure achievement of key interlock with a reduction in required space and manufacturing cost.
Generally, the present invention provides a key interlock mechanism for a column automatic-transmission operating device with a shift lever with a detent arm, comprising:
a bracket which rotatably supports the shift lever;
a base secured to said bracket;
a key lock unit secured to said bracket, said key lock unit comprising a key cylinder;
a lock pin which can substantially orthogonally protrude into said key cylinder;
a key lock lever having one end with a slot and another end, said key lock lever swingably supporting said lock pin through said slot, wherein the detent arm of the shift lever can abut on said key lock lever;
a shank formed with one of said base and said another end of said key lock lever;
a guide groove formed with another of said base and said another end of said key lock lever, said guide groove cooperating with said shank to rotatably support said key lock lever so as to bias said lock pin in a direction of protruding into said key cylinder; and
a spring wound around said shank, said spring biasing said key lock lever so that said lock pin protrudes into said key cylinder, said spring returning to a given position said another end of said key lock lever which has moved along said guide groove.
One aspect of the present invention is to provide an operating device for a column automatic transmission for a motor vehicle with a steering column, comprising:
a shift lever with a detent arm;
a bracket mounted to the steering column for rotatably supporting said shift lever;
a base secured to said bracket;
a key lock unit secured to said bracket, said key lock unit comprising a key cylinder;
a lock pin which can substantially orthogonally protrude into said key cylinder;
a key lock lever having one end with a slot and another end, said key lock lever swingably supporting said lock pin through said slot, wherein said detent arm of said shift lever can abut on said key lock lever;
a shank formed with one of said base and said another end of said key lock lever;
a guide groove formed with another of said base and said another end of said key lock lever, said guide groove cooperating with said shank to rotatably support said key lock lever so as to bias said lock pin in a direction of protruding into said key cylinder; and
a spring wound around said shank, said spring biasing said key lock lever so that said lock pin protrudes into said key cylinder, said spring returning to a given position said another end of said key lock lever which has moved along said guide groove.